The catalyzed radical addition of haloalkanes to olefins is a well known reaction. Typically, however, when a haloalkane (e.g., AB, where A is a substituted carbon atom and B is a halogen other than fluorine) is added to an olefin (e.g., CH.sub.2 .dbd.CHR) to form the saturated adduct (e.g., CH.sub.2 ACHBR), the products (i.e., halogenated addition compounds) also include varying amounts of telomers (e.g., A(CH.sub.2 CHR).sub.n B, where n is equal to 2 or more). For example, Canadian Pat. No. 2,073,533 discloses a process for the manufacture of CCl.sub.3 CH.sub.2 CCl.sub.3 by reacting carbon tetrachloride with vinylidene chloride using copper catalysts in acetonitrile. The selectivity for CCl.sub.3 CH.sub.2 CCl.sub.3 with respect to converted vinylidene chloride was 87%. It has been shown in the art that the major by-product is the C.sub.5 telomer, CCl.sub.3 (CH.sub.2 CCl.sub.2).sub.2 Cl.
The halogenated adducts are useful intermediates for the production of fluoroalkanes, particularly, hydrofluoroalkanes. These latter compounds are useful as refrigerants, fire extinguishants, heat transfer media, gaseous dielectrics, sterilant carriers, polymerization media, particulate removal fluids, carrier fluids, buffing abrasive agents, displacement drying agents, propellants, foaming agents and power cycle working fluids. There is an interest in developing more efficient processes for the manufacture of hydrofluoroalkanes.